


Bad Fortune

by bitterwintersnow



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterwintersnow/pseuds/bitterwintersnow
Summary: Prue Morris is a young woman with an overbearing mother that fears a bad fortune from over 25 years ago. But Polly knows about her more than that.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Bad Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the more I write the more obvious it is that I have no idea what I am doing but as they say, when the quarantine hits… So here we go again, with an OC that actually has a name this time! Takes place in a merge of season 1 and 2 I believe, it’s been a while since I’ve seen them. Communication is the key to a soft ending, kids. This is also so far my longest thing so, enjoy!

“Does your mother know where you are or am I going to be a gypsy witch again?”

A young woman stepped into the betting shop, walking past still empty desks on an early Monday morning. Prue Morris wasn’t a rare view in the Shelby parlour, though today her visit had a different reason than usual.

“Hello, Polly.”

“If you are looking for boys they are at the Garrison.”

“At this hour already?”

“Business at this hour only. Or so I was told,” Polly closed a book she was writing into and pulled out a cigarette. The young woman sat down at one of the empty chairs nearby.

“I’m sorry for my mother’s behaviour yesterday. She is getting worse every day.”

Polly let out a puff of smoke she looked through at her visitor. “She hasn’t come to terms you are not an obedient child anymore. Not that you never got into trouble anyway.”

Prue chuckled at the memory of times when she stuck around the Shelbys after school. Having siblings was a foreign concept to her and they were always up to some mischief she got tangled in whenever she was close. The fun never lasted long, as Prue’s mother was swift to find her and remove from any situation that included the gypsy family. But it was worth it.

“Well, she cannot drag me home by hand anymore. Even though she desperately wishes to,” she leaned back on the chair and stared at the ceiling.

Since she started working and living her own life, Prue hoped her mother’s controlling hold on her will be gone, or at least loosen a bit compared to times she was a child. Unfortunately, she was wrong and the grip felt it was getting desperately stronger now she wasn’t around her mother at all times.

I named you Prudence in hopes it will set you for life with good judgement but you are so careless, the words echoed in her head. She knew her mother was worried but at this point it felt like no matter what Prue did, her mother was never satisfied. It was about time she did what she wanted to do, as waiting for praise or validation for her decisions, no matter how significant, or insignificant for that matter, was a long-lost fight.

“And she doesn’t even know the worst yet.”

“What, that the bad fortune from more than 25 years ago may be true?” Shelbys always had a special place in her mother’s book.

“Maybe. But I’m not the culprit.”

“What do you mean?”

Polly took a long drag from her cigarette and narrowed her eyes with a small smile, “You are in love.”

Prue blinked twice fast and laughed. “Now isn’t that a bold statement, Polly?”

“Oh please, Polly is never wrong about love.”

“We’re just frien-“

“Don’t pull that on me either, you think no one noticed you two disappearing from the Garrison for an hour but I did.”

Prue gave out a small huff. She had nothing to say to that. The truth was, yes, she found herself falling for Thomas Shelby. Despite seeing him for a while, she kept her feelings to herself because she knew her confession would probably just complicate everything and despite the sweet and intimate moments they shared, she wasn’t sure he felt the same and if he even wanted to go that way with her. Though she would lie to herself if she said that sometimes, she didn’t wish he let her closer.

“It’s not like it would work, Polly. There are just too many things that go against it.”

“Have you told him?”

“Of course not.”

“Go tell him.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“No, that’s exactly how it works! Adults communicate. Unless you are a child, Prue, like your mother says you are.”

That small change in young woman’s expression was everything Polly wanted. She smiled.

“Off to the Garrison you go! Quick, before your shift starts!”

Prue sighed and hated how Polly knew exactly what strings to pull. And hated herself how easily she got swayed by her words. Maybe her mother was right after all.

“If he breaks my heart it will be your shoulder I will be crying on, you know!” she said mockingly on her way out of the shop. Polly just opened one of the books again and with a smile, she lit up another cigarette.

***

The Garrison pub was empty. Chairs still on tables and the bar polished clean with not a soul around, except from three Shelby brothers leaving the private room just as she walked in.

“Hey, if it isn’t Prudence Morris!” Arthur teased her by using her full name as her mother often did when she was calling for her. She grinned at the welcome.

“Good morning, gentlemen.”

“Would lady like a drink?” the oldest Shelby was already behind the bar, grabbing four glasses.

“Isn’t it a little early for that, Arthur?”

“It’s never early in my pub,” he replied with a grin as he poured the whiskey.

“I can see that. But no, thank you, keep it at three,” she smiled and stopped him before he could reach the fourth glass. Then she finally turned to Thomas, who was lighting a cigarette.

“Tommy, can we talk? In private?”

The backroom of the Garrison that currently served as a storage room provided more privacy than the small private room by the bar. As soon as the door closed behind them, Tommy spoke.

“I wanted to talk to you too, actually.”

“Is it about my mother? Don’t tell me she has been here.”

“No, she hasn’t. But she’s been over at the betting shop.”

“I know, I’ve been there already, I apologized to Polly. She took it way too far.”

“She’s worried you stick around the wrong crowd. And no one can blame her,” Tommy gave her a concerned look. “It’s dangerous around us, you know. You know what we do.”

“So, are you taking my mother’s side, then?”

He took a long drag from his cigarette.

“I don’t want you in unnecessary danger.”

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Prue crossed her arms on her chest defensively. The last thing she needed was Tommy undermining her the same way her mother did.

“Does your mother know who you are meeting up with in secret and what does it mean for your safety?”

“Do you know I carry a gun?”

“That’s not the point.”

“That’s exactly the point. I can take care of myself, Tom.”

Silence. Everyone had their concerns. Tommy had a point and Prue knew it. She wasn’t sticking around Shelby kids anymore, being around Blinders put her at risk but the fact he tried to play his own concerns as lack of her mother’s approval of what Prue decides to do annoyed her. But she is not backing out now, Polly was right. They have to talk.

“Has Polly told you why my mother keeps going crazy about me sticking around?”

“Because she is worried about her daughter.”

“No, the actual reason.”

Tommy shook his head lightly and almost didn’t blink. His eyes were focused on her.

“Shortly before I was born, my mother got into an argument on the street. It was over something stupid but the woman she argued with spat at her feet and told her to be careful because one day a gypsy will steal her daughter,” she slowly walked towards him as she spoke, “Mother thinks it’s Polly. The gypsy from the bad fortune.”

“But it’s not just Polly, is it now.”

“No, it’s not. Because Thomas Shelby,” she took his face into her hands, “you are the one who stole my heart.”

He kept looking at her with the same expression, eyes moving from one side to other, as if he couldn’t decide where to look.

“I love you, Tommy. And that’s a fact.”

Tommy left out a small sigh, almost sorrowful as he slowly closed his eyes.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

The cold demeanour was a part of Thomas Shelby since he returned from France and she knew this. No one has been the same since and she knew what she was getting herself into when she realized she was falling for him. But she couldn’t help but feel a little chilled by this behaviour, like she has been left outside on a cold day.

“Yes, I wanted to make things clear on my side.”

“What would your mother think if -“

“Can you stop bringing her up?” She quickly removed her hands from him a took a step back. “I am my own person with my own choices, Tom. If you want to reject me, do it because you want to and don’t look for excuses.”

He let out a puff of smoke.

“Just say how you feel about us, Tommy. I can take it.”

Tommy finished his cigarette and stepped closer to her. “Prue, I -“

John suddenly opened the door.

“I’m sorry to bust in but there are some men that want to speak to you, Tommy.”

“What men, John?”

“Haven’t seen them before. They say they came here all the way from London.”

“I’ll be right there.” Then he turned back to Prue.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back and we will talk, eh?” He gave her a quick pat on the shoulder and before she could react, Tommy was out the door. She stood there for a second and then with a deep sigh, she was out the back entrance, on her way to work.

***

Working kept her mind occupied and clear of thoughts of her mother or Thomas Shelby, which she was thankful for. Prue knew the conversation will continue eventually but she wasn’t sure it would be today. In a way she felt bad for just leaving the Garrison with the conversation unresolved but then again, they both had places to be. It wasn’t an ideal situation. Maybe if she stopped by the pub later tonight, they could continue talking and solve this as adults they are. Or not. Why had she given into Polly’s enabling again?

The shift has ended and Prue was putting on her coat, ready to leave when she heard her co-workers talk in an annoyed, almost distressed voice.

“What is that Shelby doing here?”

“I have no idea, it’s ridiculous! Nowhere in this city is safe from Peaky Blinders anymore.”

Shelby? Here? Did he…?

She quickly picked up her purse and made her way out of the building. And sure enough, in the alley by the entrance stood Thomas Shelby, coat buttoned up in a chilly evening, cap hiding a portion of his face but it was still unmistakably him, smoking a cigarette, as per usual. Prue sighed and walked over to him.

“Good evening,” he greeted her.

“Good evening,” she greeted back before asking the obvious. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting for you.”

“Because of the conversation earlier today? It could have waited, you know.”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he finished his cigarette and offered her an arm. “Let’s walk, shall we?”

Prue didn’t have much choice here but it wasn’t like she was going to reject the offer anyway. She accepted his arm and as they were leaving, she could feel the shocked looks on her back. Coming to work tomorrow will certainly be interesting.

There’s been silence between them for a while, as if none of them wanted to bring up the topic they were discussing in the morning. And Prue most definitely wasn’t going to push him.

“I’ve talked to Polly,” he said finally. She waited if he’ll continue but nothing was happening. Not wanting to play any of his games today, she took charge.

“And what did you find out?”

“Do you know what does it mean, to be seen publicly with a Shelby?”

Prue furrowed her brow. Steering away from the topic again. “If you talk about the ladies at the workplace who gave us looks, I can take that. I can take people looking at me wrong, it’s their business, not mine.”

“No, it’s my business to make sure no one looks at you wrong. And that you are safe from whoever may be looking at you right now.”

“What was the point of showing up at the door of my workplace then? Are you trying to teach me a lesson?” Prue was getting annoyed. If he was strolling the streets with her arm in arm only to show her how dangerous it is, she had no need for that today.

“No.”

“What is it, then?” She stopped in her tracks and pulled him aside where they weren’t in plain sight of the entire street. It got dark already and the cap’s peak was shading Tommy’s eyes. She wanted to look him in the face unobscured when they talked.

“Can you take that thing off?” He didn’t protest and took off his cap, tucking it in his coat pocket. His eyes looked almost sad. Prue took his face into her hands, the same way she did in the morning.

“Just talk to me, Tom. I can’t read minds. I can’t read in between the lines when there are no lines to begin with. Just tell me what is it. And for the love of God, don’t bring up my safety or my mother again. Tell me what is it you want.”

He sighed and brought his own hands on top of hers. They were cold from the late autumn air.

“You said you were in love. Polly said the same and she is never wrong.”

A pause. He wasn’t hesitant about what he was about to say. He was only looking for the right words.

“Is this really what you want, Prue? Us?”

She looked into his eyes, gentle but serious. “Only if you want the same, Tommy.”

The silence filled the space between them. He blinked slowly and nodded. “Yeah. I do.”

Prue gave him a soft smile and caressed his cheeks. “I love you. No ladies at work, strangers on the street or my mother’s bad fortunes can do anything about it. Alright?”

Tommy didn’t say a word. Instead, he cradled her face in the same manner she held his and brought them together for a kiss. Prue felt the warmth spreading from the lips to her entire body – it felt exactly like the unspoken words that never got to leave his tongue. The kiss lasted forever and she didn’t want it to end. She brought her hands to the back of his head, fingers running through his hair, leaning into the touch of cold palms on her cheeks. When they finally parted, they were both breathless, lost in each other’s eyes at the corner of the evening street.

“Let’s go,” said Tommy, taking her by the elbow again.

“Where to?”

“The Garrison.”

They didn’t get to the Garrison.

***

Tommy’s bedroom was dimly lit by the lights from the late-night street, casting long shadows on the walls. They laid in bed, limbs tangled under the quilt, Tommy’s head resting against Prue’s chest, her arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

“I don’t know if I can give you exactly what you’d expect of this, of us…,” he whispered in a raspy voice, eyes closed, almost asleep. “I am a bad fortune after all. A gypsy who stole you away.”

She shuffled as she pulled the blanket higher to cover them both and started playing with his hair. The smell of tobacco and lavender tickled her nose.

“I don’t care about fortunes, as long as I have you. And you have me.”

“Hm…,” his hands found her back, to pull closer, to lean into that pleasant heat shared between two naked lovers. “Will you stay?”

A moment of silence.

“They won’t come when you are here.”

Prue knew what he meant by those words and what demons haunted him at night when he was alone and vulnerable. But she was here now and he was peacefully in her arms. She will hold him through anything that life decides to throw their way.

She planted a kiss on top of his head.

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
